A conventional television input signal, once transformed, for use in the television, essentially comprises a series of discrete groups of location, brightness and colour information for producing a dot at a particular location on a television screen of the desired brightness and colour. This information is generally transmitted as lines made up of a plurality of points in a horizontal plane of the television screen. The electron gun of the television activates the individual locations on the screen, as the gun is swept there across to produce the desired image. This technology is well documented and understood and therefore further explanation is not required. This existing technology requires an electron gun behind the screen and thus produces a very deep structure.